


12 Days of EXOmas

by cbsk_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Christmas, F/M, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Fluff, Some kinks, a lot of smut, eventual dom/sub, literally smut, smut everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbsk_exo/pseuds/cbsk_exo
Summary: To celebrate the lovely month of December and the end of the year here is TWELVE DAYS OF EXO SEXMAS!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Breakfast in Bed??
> 
> Jongin x Reader

The early morning breezed by as you made your way home. Quaint coffee shops were starting to open, and the streets were slowly filling up. You had just gotten off work after nicely picking up an overnight shift for your coworker. All you wanted to do as soon as you got through your front door was get a cold glass of water and crash face first in your bed. But someone was waiting for you when you got home. So, a breakfast for him despite your tiredness would come first.

It wasn’t every day that Jongin stayed over at your place but when he did it was always a pleasant time. You both worked hard and barely had time for each other so when the time came to just relax and enjoy each other’s company you always made the best of that. Whether it be a few hours or a few days you took what you got. This time he had about three and a half days off and most of that time was spent discovering different positions around the apartment. It helped that he was extremely flexible and somehow, he found ways to bend you with him. It was confusing but pleasant in the long run. All you could do was moan along with the ride.

You made it to your apartment around 6:00am. Quietly, locking the door behind you so as not to wake him, you slid your shoes off, tossed your keys into the key bowl, and headed into the kitchen. On your way over you had decided on eggs, bacon, waffles, toast, and biscuits. It was a lot and the two of you probably couldn’t even eat half of it but making sure he ate was always at the top of your list. So, with that in mind you started rummaging around the kitchen for all the ingredients you needed. Today was going to be your last day together before he headed back to work and with you taking that overnight shift you knew that you’d be sleep all day. The least you could do for him was at least make a little breakfast before passing out on him. Even though you doubted he’d mind. 

“What are you doing babe?” Came a deep morning voice from behind you. A voice that no matter how many times you heard it would still send chills down your spine.

“Making you breakfast.” You replied as you washed out the pan before making the eggs.

“Didn’t you just get off work?”

“Yeah.”

“Go get some rest, sweetheart. Food can wait. I can wait.”

“It’s our last day together Jongin. I don’t want to leave you hanging by yourself all day.”

“Baby, I’ve been in your guts for the past few days. I’ll be fine for a few hours.” 

You felt his strong arms come around your waist. You laid your head against his pecs and took in a deep breath. Even though you never admitted it out loud your favorite place to be was in his arms. He had an aura about him that was intense but made you feel secure and appreciated no matter what. Being around him was a different experience every time. When you two were together it was passion without any reasonable explanation.

“Plus, the only breakfast I’d want is you.” He whispered into your ear.

You smirked up at him as you turned around in his arms. He placed both hands on either side of you. Locking you in. Bringing his six-foot frame down to you he hovered his lips right above yours. Teasing you. He slowly snaked his tongue out to wet your lips before grabbing your thick bottom lip with his teeth. You moaned as he sucked on your bottom lip. The breakfast feast was now long forgotten. Luckily, all you got done was the batter for the waffles. 

In one swift motion you were off your feet and headed to what you presumed was your bedroom. Your silent question was answered when you were lightly placed on the bed. You only got a few seconds to admire Jongin’s toned and tanned skin before he was on top of you again. 

“Didn’t even give me time to admire your beauty.” You quipped as he sucked on your neck.

“In due time, baby girl. In due time. My body will always be for you.” 

Gosh his voice was so damn deep and sensual. Your body arched into him as his hands explored your clothed body. You could feel the heat rising between you and you wanted to get your clothes off as fast as possible. But you knew if you moved one second faster than Jongin wanted you too he would hold out on your pleasure and leave you a begging mess. So, you waited patiently as he had his way with you. One hand was teasing your clothed nipples while the other hand unbuttoned your pants and was leaving feather like touches over your panties. It was driving you insane.

“Jongin please.” 

“Hmm…begging already?”

“That’s because you’re torturing me. Please!”

“I can stop.”

“NO!!!” You yelled so loud you were pretty sure all of Seoul could hear you. But you didn’t care you just wanted Jongin to fucking do something but tease you for minutes on end. 

You felt his laugh rumble through his chest, but he slid your pants down and pulled your shirt over your head. This was a little bit better. At least your skin could get some damn air. You looked up to see his intense gaze scanning over your body. He always did that. Took the time to look over every single inch of your body. Almost like he was scanning it to memory. When he first did it you felt self-conscious because no one had ever looked at you like that before. But he told you not to worry because he not only told you but showed you that he cherished and appreciated every part of you. 

“So beautiful.”

“Same could be said for you handsome. Now get inside me.”

“Always so forward.”

“But you always oblige.”

And that he did. Jongin got off the bed to strip out of the rest of his clothes as you scooted farther up the bed. The morning sunlight was seeping through the drapes in your room and it casted the most beautiful glow over Jongin’s skin. Sometimes you really did wonder if he was real or just a figment of your imagination. 

You didn’t take your panties and bra off because that was something Jongin always liked to make a show of. So, as he climbed onto the bed already half hard your body was ready in anticipation for what he had in store. His face stopped right at the tip of your black lace see through panties. With eyes unmoving from your own he took them in between his teeth and slid them all the way down your legs. He peppered kisses back up your legs, before, without any warning, he took your folds in his mouth and gave it one hard suck. You couldn’t even scream before he started eating you out. The shock so great your hand just went straight into his silky black hair and just pushed him down harder. The only sounds that could be heard in the room was your labored breathing and the lapping of his tongue. His mouth was so good that you felt the pressure building in the pit of your stomach faster than you expected. Your toes were curling. Back arching. Eyes rolling in the back of your head.

“Jong...in.” You barely grunted out.

“Cum for me baby.” 

A few more laps of his tongue later and you came with his name on your lips, but you knew he wasn’t done with you yet. As you were coming down from your orgasmic high you felt a finger slide in to you. Jongin’s other hand reached behind you to unhook your bra so he could latch on to your nipples. You could tell overstimulation was going to be his end goal here. Another finger entered you and started scissoring as he made his way to your right nipple. He always spent extra time on this side of your body. You were scared to ask why so you never did. Didn’t want to ruin the illusion of what you presumed it to be. So, you decided to just leave well enough alone. 

With his left fingers still inside you, and his mouth still attached to your nipple you felt his right arm rummage around in your nightstand to look for the condoms that you kept stored there.

“Can I wrap you?”

“Sure.”

He lifted his body off yours and stood at the edge of the bed. Kneeling in front of him, you brought him to your mouth and sucked him to full attention before wrapping the condom around him.

“I want you to ride me today, baby.”

“It’d be my pleasure,” you said as you kissed him along his sculptured jawline.

He grabbed you and pulled you down on his chest. You reached behind yourself and lined his member up with your entrance before slowly lowering yourself down on him. When you had fully adjusted yourself to his size, you reached up and laced your hands together. You felt him twitch inside of you as you started riding him achingly slow. It was now your turn to torture him into submission. And you knew he knew what you were doing by the way his eyes flashed darkly in front of you. He tried to speed up the pace by thrusting up into you, but you just bit down on his chest on response.

“We’ll be having none of that Mr. Kim Jongin.”

“You say that now.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Never that? A simple promise, sweetheart.”

The game of cat and mouse had officially begun. The race to the finish the only goal in mind. With heavy breathing filling the room. Chests rising. The sounds of balls smacking ass ringing around the room. Nothing else mattered. It wasn’t often you took control like this. Usually, it was Jongin having you twisted in some insane position and him thrusting into you so hard there were dents left in the walls from the headboard. Now it was your turn to return the favor. You had his hands above his head to avoid from touching you, while you sucked your way down his chest, and rode him as you searched for that perfect spot to spin you out of control. Just when you thought you were close your entire world was turned upside down.

“Enough of this,” he growled above you.

With a fire in his eyes he slammed into with so much force you saw black dots in front of you. As you worked on regaining your vision the man above of you had found another gear. Your legs were tangled in some pretzel like position, your torso was half way hanging off the bed, and your neck was straining against the pillows. Despite the awkward position you once again felt that familiar feeling building in your stomach.

“I’m close.”

With precise movements and one strong accented thrust Jongin hit your g-spot. You screamed out his name as his middle finger rubbed against your clitoris and elicited another orgasm from you. You were still cumming when you felt him tense inside you and grit his teeth as he found his own release. 

“That was the best breakfast I could have ever asked for.”

All you did was laugh as Jongin kissed you sensually on the lips before picking you up and taking you into the bathroom. Together you showered, and you got the chance to return a few favors, before making and eating actual breakfast.

You didn’t know when you’d get the chance to be like this with him again, but you certainly appreciated the past few days you got with him. The future wasn’t promised to either of you, so you cherished it one day at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dose of SKY

It was another night. Just another night. He would make it through another goddamn night. If it hadn’t been freezing like they were in Antarctica, he’d go for a walk outside but that wasn’t an option. Nope. He was left in the dorm to groan and bear it. Wait. No. He meant grin and bear it. But why did even that sound wrong? Ugh, what a dilemma. Chanyeol was always in a dilemma. A case of the major blue balls as of late. It was driving him to think irrational things. If he kept using his hands to jerk himself off, he was pretty sure he’d end up chaffing at some point. 

The moans from next door were starting to drift through to his room. The bed lightly knocking against the wall. Well for now. That would soon change. When Sehun and Jongin got together things always sped up and fast. So, the level they were at now would only last for so long. He really wished they would go back into their drought. Not only would they stop talking but they would stop fucking too. At least, when they were in their own drought, he was still getting some but Baekhyun and him had been so busy lately that they’d only see each other in passing and if they saw each other longer than that they were both headed to their respective bedrooms to catch the very little sleep that they could. He needed some dick. And somehow, he found himself getting off to Jongin and Sehun. It was official, Chanyeol was going mad. 

Clearing his mind of all thoughts that he really shouldn’t be doing this for what felt like that 900th time in the span of one week, Chanyeol settled under his covers. He threw his shirt over his head and unzipped his jeans. His large hand slipped under the band of his boxer briefs and just as it started to head lower there was a loud knock above his head.

“Jeez. Rowdy much?” he mumbled to himself.

But deep down he knew the rowdier they got the harder he gets. Closing his eyes, he listened to what he now knew to be Sehun’s moans as they gradually got louder. It was his guess that he was getting dicked down from behind as the next sound he heard were balls against an ass. As the moans got louder, the pounding got harder, Chanyeol’s hand worked faster. He could feel himself getting close to his release. The pit of his stomach clenched, and his dick twitched in his hand as he came hard in his hand. A loud moan escaped through his lips. Looking down he was still hard underneath the palm of his hand. His next option was going to be a cold shower. Taking off his jeans and boxer briefs in frustration, he stormed around his room looking for a towel and some sweatpants to wear later. He was working hard to ignore everything else around him. When him and Baekhyun got anything longer than five seconds together he swore he was going to make the best of it because his dick could not take these handjobs much longer. Grabbing his robe, he left his room and slammed his door. This shower better help his hard on or so help him.

Meanwhile, Sehun was groaning into the pillows and his hands were gripping the sheets so tightly he thought they’d fall off. Jongin was behind him and they were both chasing their release.

“Harder, Jongin.”

Without a word, Jongin flipped him on his back in one swift motion and jackhammered into him. He looked up to see sweat glistening across Jongin’s chest and his abdominal muscles were constricting that he could see all eight of his packs. Sehun clenched around Jongin so hard that it made the older man stutter in his rhythm and he dropped on top of him before he continued his movements again. Together, wrapped in each other’s arms they found their releases once again. 

“Do you think he’s coming?” Jongin asked against Sehun’s neck when they were done.

“Who knows?”

Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun had a long talk with Baekhyun about them being a “hall pass” of sorts. It wasn’t cheating. It was a known arrangement between them all. And Chanyeol was more than welcome to come to them in the most extreme time of needs. He hadn’t yet. But they could tell he was nearing the end of his rope. They were hoping their almost nightly sexcapades would push him over the edge. It was mean but they kind of wanted to see what Chanyeol was like in the bedroom. Baekhyun could also join them if he pleased. They knew that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been so busy lately, so it was only a matter of time before his frustrations built up. 

Just as they were starting to get hot and heavy again, there was a knock at Sehun’s door. Sehun looked at Jongin and quirked an eyebrow. 

“Who is it?” Jongin asked

Silence.

Sehun climbed off Jongin and walked over to his door. He slowly opened it and peeked his head out. Chanyeol was standing rigidly next to the door. His hands were gripping what little he could of the wall and his chest was heaving up and down. Without a word, Sehun reached out his long arm and brought him inside and locked the door behind him.

“We know why you’re here.” Sehun said into Chanyeol’s ear as he reached up and bit onto his earlobe.

“Y-you do?” he stuttered back

“It’s about time big guy.”

“I didn’t think you were serious?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Jongin asked from his spot on the bed.

“I-I just didn’t want to intrude on you all.”

“Never that.” Sehun said

“Are you sure?”

“The real question is. Are you sure Chanyeol?”

Sehun and Jongin both waited for Chanyeol to answer them. Because they didn’t want to do this if he was in any way uncomfortable about it. Despite them having a conversation about it eons ago it was still important to revisit consent in this situation. In any situation for that matter. 

“Yes.”

“Chanyeol?” 

Sehun looked him in the eye to make sure this was what Chanyeol really wanted from them. 

“Sehun I’m sure.” 

Chanyeol’s voice no longer stuttered and out came the deep rumble that everyone knew and came to appreciate. Now it was time to see what it sounded like when it was worn down and exhausted. This was going to be fun.

Sehun turned him around to face the wall and slowly dragged his hands up Chanyeol’s toned chest. He took one nipple and rolled it in between his fingers. Then he took the next as his other hand traveled south into his sweatpants and loosely wrapped around his semi-hard member. He felt his dick jump in his hand as he continued to bring Chanyeol to full attention. Even though he was a bit taller than Sehun, he had managed to lay his head on his shoulder and his neck was exposed to him. Sehun bent down and sucked on his neck. The first moan of many had now left his mouth and Sehun guessed he’d found a sweet spot of Chanyeol’s.

“This feels so good.”

Behind them Jongin was jerking himself off to the scene in front of him.

“I’ll make you feel even better.”

Sehun helped Chanyeol out of his sweatpants. He left him standing there as he went in search of the lube from earlier. He found it under one of the pillows. He poured some on his fingers before walking back behind Chanyeol.

“Spread for me.”

He obliged with no complaints. Slowly, he slid one slick finger past his entrance and worked him open. There was a slight tremble coming from Chanyeol’s legs but otherwise the tall man held steady. Adding a second finger and scissoring him wider elicited a deeper and longer moan. That one was kinda hot if he did say so himself. He was trying so hard not to reach the man’s prostate just yet, but he kept inching closer and closer with each pass of his finger.

“Se-Sehun are you always this much of a tease?”

“Be careful,” Jongin warned.

Sehun smirked as he slowed his finger ministrations down. If Chanyeol thought what he was doing before was teasing he hadn’t felt anything yet. He took one finger out and with the other would tease his way right around Chanyeol’s sweet spot. He was starting to really tremble beneath him and with each pass he would get slower and slower, building the anticipation.

“Sehun,” he gritted out.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Please do. And hurry because I really would like to be in his ass again.” 

From his spot in the bed, Jongin was now dry humping his way to his next orgasm. It wouldn’t be as good as being inside of Sehun, but it would suffice for the time being.

Sehun reached around and jerked Chanyeol off a little. He could see the precum dripping down his leg from his spot behind him. Maybe it was time to stop torturing him. He stood up and lined himself up to Chanyeol’s entrance. Since he was pretty large, he gave Chanyeol time to adjust to his size.

“Oh my god, Sehun.”

He moved slowly at first. They had never moved from the spot by the door so Chanyeol didn’t have much to hold on to but a hope and a prayer. His entrance was so tight around Sehun that he actually almost came from that alone. Poor guy really had been robbed of sex lately.

Picking up his pace, Sehun aimed hard and precise towards Chanyeol’s prostate. He had his arms around his strong waist for leverage as he banged them into his bedroom door. Chanyeol’s deep moans mixed with his own and his head started to spin. It was the second sexiest thing he heard only next to Jongin’s own. He was bringing them fast and hard to their peak when something entered from behind Sehun.

“Hey babe.”

Sehun moaned loud as Jongin entered him. The force of Jongin fucking him made him bang into Chanyeol even harder. He saw that Chanyeol had dropped his own hand down to his dick and was jerking himself in time to his now erratic movements. He felt him starting to writhe underneath him as he chased his release. He was panting heavily, and his moans were getting lost in his throat. He soon came hard with a grunt against his palm and stomach before he managed to detach himself from Sehun and slide down the back of the door. He looked up at him with exhausted eyes. Sehun just winked back as he now concentrated on Jongin.

Jongin picked him up right where they stood and pistoned into Sehun. He almost didn’t get a chance to wrap his legs around the man before he started aiming straight for his prostate.

“Jongin.”

“What? Say it for me baby.”

“M-make me cum. Now!”

Turning around Jongin laid him on the edge of the bed and rammed into him hard and fast. Sehun looked up at him and saw love, lust, and whole lot of passion oozing from Jongin as he released into him with a groan. Sehun came across both of their chests at the same. Jongin leaned down and kissed Sehun before pulling out of him slowly. All that was now left in the room was heavy breathing and the smell of sex.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said timidly from his spot on the floor.

“Was it what you imagined?” Jongin asked

“W-what?”

“You heard me.” 

Sehun looked over at Jongin and saw a glint in his eye. They both knew Chanyeol had most likely been listening to them. He was baiting him.

“It was better.”

With that Chanyeol pulled his spent body off the floor and dragged it out of their bedroom. Presumably, to take another shower. Soon to be much to his chagrin, Sehun and Jongin weren’t done for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this filled someone's SKY smut fantasies?! or maybe just ChanHun?? or Sekai? Well hell someone wins in this lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Baekhyun
> 
> EXTRA TAGS - PLEASE BE MINDFUL OF THEM
> 
> BDSM  
> Breath Play  
> Wax Play  
> Ice Play  
> Handcuff Usage  
> Punishment  
> Sensory Deprivaton

“Be at my place at 6:00 pm sharp. Not one minute late. Wear what is in the box that I sent to you the other day. Also, wear your hair up in a tight, high bun. Light makeup. I will allow you to decide. Stand in your normal spot. Do not speak unless spoken to. These are your directions. Do you agree to follow them? Respond within thirty seconds.”

“Yes, sir.”

That message was sent exactly 45 minutes ago. You were now standing at the front door of Baekhyun’s loft. You knocked three times to signal your arrival. There was a clicking behind the door and it slid open and you stepped in. It locked behind itself. The room before you looked pretty normal for a single 27-year-old bachelor. Except you knew that it held many secrets. The living room was open and airy. He had a lot of silver, black, and white décor. His tables and countertops were mostly glass. There was a small empty glass next to a bourbon bottle on his counter which you assumed he just consumed shortly before you arrived. You wished you could have a drink or two or ten to calm your nerves but Baekhyun didn’t allow that as he wanted to make sure that you were coherent when you consented to everything that happened between the two of you. Your arrangement had been going on for the better part of two years and he always made sure you understood everything. You truly appreciated him for that. You felt safe with him, but that didn’t mean you felt any less nervous sometimes. That man was by far the most explicit person you’d ever been with. 

Passing by the kitchen counter you walked down a hall that lead to a door with a 6-digit key code and thumbprint reader to access it. You put your thumb against the reader and input the number code. It opened for you. Once the door was securely locked again, you walked down a flight of stairs and stood at a landing that had coat hangers and right next to it a heavy steel door. You unwrapped yourself and hung up your coat. Taking a deep breath, you turned the knob and heaved open the door with all your strength. You slipped inside the massive room beyond and shut the door once again. Your arms were shaking from maneuvering the door. Or was that from nervousness? There was a white line taped to the floor that you went too and stood at. Head down. You didn’t make a sound. Didn’t move an inch. Didn’t look up from your spot on the floor. You were now in his playground. This was his dungeon. 

He was there. The tension in the room was earth shatteringly palpable. You knew he was on his modern made stone table. The table that was hand carved specifically for him. There were loops at the tops and bottoms that could hold the strongest of chains. They would not break no matter how hard someone might yank on them. It had a mechanism that allowed for it to be moved 360 degrees so when he wanted to make his partner come chained up, untouched, and upside down he had that power. Or if he wanted you completely vertical with just a vibrator inside of you and you’re leaking all over his floor that was also an option. That table was the master’s playground and he did with it what he saw fit. 

Still at your spot close to the door you heard a moan erupt through the room. You almost bit your lip, but didn’t as you did not have permission to react to him in any way. Even as you felt every fiber of your being react to him. The moan was so low and throaty you felt it in your bones. Your entire existence locked up in that one moan. If he hadn’t just come, he was damn near close to it. So, you listened closely to him. His breath was becoming labored. But you couldn’t hear the sounds of his hand moving along his dick. So, either his fingers were in his own ass or he was playing with his dick piercing which he tended to enjoy getting off to. Or there was the third option where he was getting off with both. You liked the third option. Even though you couldn’t see him the imagery of him on that table would have to do. His lithe body arching off the table and his pretty fingers knowing each of his own points of pleasure.

“Don’t look up. Move forward. Stand at the foot of the table.”

At his command you did as you were told and walked strongly to where he was and waited for further instruction as you stood in front of him. The temperature in the room felt like it was reaching an all time high. 

“What are your colors?”

“Green. Yellow. Red, sir.”

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you consent?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Will you use your words?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I ask again. Will you use your words?”

“Yes, sir.”

So, there was absolutely no confusion and there was clear understanding Baekhyun made sure to ask those same questions every time you two were together. And he always asked the last question twice because despite everything he never wanted to cross any boundaries that neither he nor you were uncomfortable with. If you spoke, he listened. Trust was important in this type of relationship and if it were to continue, it was clear that you understood where you both stood.

“Good. Now kneel.”

You knelt down in one swift motion as Baekhyun did not like to repeat himself nor would he repeat himself. You heard rather than saw the table turn into a vertical position. When he was within eye level you saw his piercing glisten. And you could see the slight pulse of his dick. He was ready to bust. The head was leaking. It was almost like he had been giving himself an orgasm denial. He was twitching right in front of you.

“Suck.”

You reached your tongue out and ran it across the piercing which elicited a moan from the man above. His hand yanked into your head and with much force brought your face forward with no time to adjust. With expert movements you gave him his orgasm in seconds. He kept you there and made you swallow every last drop of him. You almost gagged but with a few breaths through your nose you calmed yourself down and continued to suck him until he pried you off him with a loud pop. 

“Stand up.”

You stood in front of him as he slid off the table and walked around you. He inspected you from head to toe. You were wearing an all-black, leather body suit that was half way zipped up, black lace knee high stockings, studded ankle boots, and underneath the body suit you had on a black G-string. 

“You listen well. What would you like your treat to be?”

“Breath play.”

The words flew out before you had a second to think about it. Your hand slapped across your face as you watched Baekhyun’s eyebrows fly up before he controlled himself. It was something you two didn’t do often but he knew how much you liked it. You saw the smirk come across his face as he left you standing there thinking about your reward.

Fifteen minutes later Baekhyun was back. He was different than when he left but you couldn’t exactly remember what he was wearing before. Now he was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves half rolled up, partially unbuttoned, and black slacks. His silver hair was parted in the middle and he had rings on his forefinger and ring finger with a bracelet that had a chain attached to another ring that went to the one on his thumb. He looked sexy as fuck. He walked around the table and adjusted the loops for the chains, so they could comfortably fit you. Reaching behind him he pushed a button that lowered it back to its flattened position. 

“Take off your body suit. Leave everything else on. Look me in the eyes.”

You don’t even know when you had lowered your head, but you raised it and stared deep into his eyes as you slowly unzipped your body suit and slipped out of it. It dropped to the floor right where you stood. Now all that covered you from your waist up was your G-string. If that’s what you called covered. 

“Now light the candles.” 

First, you went and lit the six tall red ones on the side wall where he kept all his toys. These were split into threes on each sides of the black cage. You could see some of your favorite toys under light of the flickering candles. Next you went to the four, square black and red ones that were set up by a large mirror directly across from the cage. They were split up into twos on either side of the mirror. Baekhyun had a thing for watching himself “lord over his prey” as he liked to say. Lastly, you lit the silver ones in the gold 6-piece candle holder right next to the stone table. When you were done, you closed the lighter and placed it on the table next to the now lit candles. The candles were the only thing that lit the room. The illumination outlining both of your bodies.

“Fire and Ice.”

Your body noticeably shivered at that. You thought to yourself, was today about exploring all your kinks? Wax play? Ice play? What was next blind folds? Ear plugs? Both? Essentially, sensory deprivation. And let us not forget your reward of breath play.

“Yes.” 

You jumped. Had you asked all that out loud?

“Yes, you did.”

Damn had you asked that last question out loud too?

“Today is about you. Consider this a Christmas present.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Baekhyun lightly nodded before he wordlessly directed you to climb on to the table. You watched as he walked over to his cage and unlocked it. He grabbed handcuffs, a blindfold, and a skinny crop. He laid the items on the table next to you before leaving through the side door across the room and came back with a tub of ice. You scooted up the table and raised your right arm, so he could hook your handcuff in through the loop and then he reached across and did the same with your left. You watched as he took off your boots and placed them neatly at the foot of the table. 

“Do you want to record this one?”

You couldn’t help but slightly giggle at that one. This man really did know all your kinks.

“Or, I can move the table and you can watch through the mirror. That’s if you don’t plan on being blindfolded today. Your choice.”

You were really about to be greedy with this answer, but you were about to get everything and more.

“How about all of the above, sir?”

“How so?”

“Record it. Blindfold me. Do breath play last and let me watch that part.”

Noted.

He reached behind your head where you knew there was switch that activated all the mini cameras in the room. There were at least 5 that caught the room from different angles. 

“What are your colors?”

“Green. Yellow. Red.”

“Please. Make sure to use them.”

“I will, sir.”

He grabbed the blindfold and secured it tightly over your head. Once your sight was gone you took three deep breaths to calm yourself down. Even though you enjoyed doing this, the initial loss was something you still weren’t used to. And you probably never would be.

“Color.”

“Green.”

“What’s the code?”

You knew exactly what he meant. Just in case, either of you decided on using ear plugs one tap was for yes and two taps was for no. As you couldn’t touch, see, or hear him; tapping you after anything would be his way of asking if what he did was okay.

“One is for yes, and two is for no, sir.”

“Good.”

You felt his head near your chest, but he didn’t move. But then you felt a feather like touch across your right nipple. It was so light you breathed again, and it was gone. However, seconds later you felt an ice cube circle its way around your nipple. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head underneath the blindfold. You wanted to moan so bad but Baekhyun had not given you permission. Not yet. The ice left as soon as it came but then you felt the warmth of his mouth enclose over your nipple and suck. Your chest arched slightly. While he sucked on your nipple his right hand had found its way down to your clit. He’d slipped the leather of the G-string aside and was moving his finger in a circular motion. You could feel the slight coolness of the chain from his ring occasionally slide across you. Once again, a moan was stuck in your throat. You chewed on the inside of your cheek as another piece of ice landed on your skin. This time right under your left breast. Your breath hitched but then evened out as you got adjusted to the sensation. You felt pressure on your clit as Baekhyun pressed down a bit harder and he sucked on your nipples simultaneously. 

“Baek…”

The words were lost in the air as two of his fingers entered your mouth.

“No no no no no, I did not give permission to say my name.” he admonished 

As punishment he stopped. He took his fingers off you and his lips left your nipples. You felt the weight of his body leave yours. Damn. 

“Color.”

“Green.”

You felt the tip of the crop lightly swat at your hip. Even though this was punishment, you were getting turned on. 

“Color.”

“Green.”

He swatted you again. This time a little harder.

“Color.”

“Green.”

This time the swat didn’t come. No. This time he dragged the tip of the crop across your clit and the sensation was so arousing the pit of your stomach clenched. 

“Now. Let’s continue.”

The water from the ice was lightly dropped around your nipples once again before he dragged the whole cube on you. He barely gave you time to adjust this time before his mouth was on you once again and his tongue was swirling patterns. This time you felt a finger slip inside. You made sure not to make a single sound until you were told, even though that one finger felt so blessedly good inside. Baekhyun’s fingers were made for this. Long and slender. Just as that thought came to mind, a second slid in and you felt one graze over your sweet spot and you felt your toe curl. You hoped he didn’t notice. The fingers switched between vertical and scissoring movements, while this thumb continued with circular motions. You wanted him in you so damn bad. You were starting to throb. If he kept this up, you were going to come without his permission and that was going to be a whole mess. Literally.

“I can feel you.”

“May I come, sir?”

“No.” 

Baekhyun really loved playing with orgasm denial and it made your head spin. But damn when you finally came it was a near black out experience. Straight euphoria. 

You were on the edge.

Once again everything was gone. The chill. His fingers. His mouth. His weight. Him. You heard him moving. You heard the sound of clothes being shed. Presumably his shirt, as you didn’t hear a zipper, so you figured his pants were still on. Damn it! 

Now you felt the heat.

“Color.”

You hesitated.

“Color.”

It wasn’t that you were scared but you knew that you would get off more if you watched this part.

“Yellow.”

The heat left. The blindfold left. 

“I just wanted to watch this part. Watch you.”

Baekhyun untied the blindfold and set it aside. He maneuvered the table so that it was directly in front of the mirror. You could now see that he was completely shirtless, and he had indeed unzipped his pants. He had a slim black candle in his hand that had wax dripping down the side. The anticipation was eating at you. Your nipples hardened. Your gut clenched again. You almost came from the sight of the candle alone. 

He stood in front of you at the foot of the table. You saw his back muscles flex as he lifted the candle and brought it right above your hips. 

“Color.”

“Green.”

He lightly dropped the wax in the dip of the left side of your hip. One of your more sensitive areas. Reaching over he once again did the same to your right side. The feeling simultaneously sent chills up your spine while sending heat everywhere else. You were so turned on right now and it was the best feeling that you’d felt in a long time being with him. He dropped wax right in your sternum too and your eyes rolled so hard and you bit down on your tongue to stop yourself from screaming out. You needed him now.

“Are you ready for me now?”

“Yes, sir.” 

You watched behind hooded eyes as he took his black slacks off and slid a condom on. He was already hard. One thing about Baekhyun was he got off watching you. He got off being in charge. This was relatively soft for him as you got to pick what was done today but he still got to choose the pace. He spread your legs wide enough for him and lined himself up. When he was properly positioned, he rammed himself in and filled you up fully. There were dots in front of your eyes for a few seconds before they adjusted. His hips slammed into you and his hands went to your neck. This was truly the part you wanted to watch. The way his slender hands wound their way around your neck. The slight pressure he would push against your airways. The way you would gasp for air when you were searching to let a moan out. He would bring you right to the edge and loosen as his hips continued to slam into you. 

“You have my permission to moan now.”

He finally said after the second time he gave your airways a chance to gather air. You took in a giant breath just as he aimed up and pistoned right at your g-spot. The moan you let out seconds later was so loud you thought it rattled the mirror. 

“Baekhyun, please.”

“Please what?”

“Let me come.”

He was lightly closing around your airways again and his rhythm was becoming erratic. You were moaning low against struggling breaths. Just as he let up on your airways again, you felt a vibrator against your clit and you came undone. You screamed his full name and shook against him so violently your teeth rattled and the handcuffs bit into your wrists. Baekhyun came a few seconds later and he kept the vibrator against you eliciting another orgasm out of you as he came down from his.

It took some time to detach yourselves from one another but when you finally did, Baekhyun unlocked the handcuffs and placed a blanket over you while he ran you a warm bath. After a session, he usually filled his massive bathtub with a jasmine bubble bath and lit vanilla candles. He would clean up the dungeon and would cook you some warm noodles to eat before heading home. He would also make sure you had a fresh pair of clothes as well. Today was no different. When the bath was done running, he came back, picked you up carefully from the table and carried you to the bathroom. He sat you on the edge of the bathtub and helped you out of your lace stockings and placed you in the tub.

“Your clothes will be stacked in the chair by the door when you’re finished. Make sure you get your noodles before you head back home.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Baekhyun. You can call me Baekhyun.”

On that note, he left you to clean up and relax. When it was all said and done the best part about all of this was Baekhyun’s after care. No matter what, he made sure you left safe, clean, and healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. The school semester just ended :( and I lost a little motivation.
> 
> Excuse any typos! I hope I got them all.
> 
> comments are always appreciated  
> twitter (@cbsk_exo)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehun x Reader 
> 
> Age difference - notably 6 years but any reasonable age difference is fine   
> * no the writer of this does not have a 6 year age difference to Sehun himself :D

Time continued to tick by as you slaved over your Calculus homework. Anything involving numbers has never been your strong suit so you always gave it extra attention. This was your senior year of grad school and you could not afford to fail. Especially, not when graduation was around the corner. You were pretty sure you were going to age fifty years when everything was all said and done. So, as you munched on some french fries and sipped your water you took each question one long minute at a time.

By the tenth question, your neck was starting to get stiff and everything was blurring in front of you. From your spot on the kitchen stool, you stretched your arms over your head and looked out the large penthouse window. You could see the beautiful skyline for miles and it always took your breath away when you took time to appreciate it. Giving yourself a chance to stretch your entire body you walked over to the window. You could see the hustle and bustle of the city below and all of the lights twinkling. You thought about taking a short walk down to the market on your street when you realized what time it was. You were so caught up in studying that you didn’t realize it was nearing midnight. That was your cue to take yourself to bed. Going back to the island in the kitchen, you grabbed your plate and glass to put it in the dishwasher. Looking around you made sure that there was nothing else to be cleaned up before turning all the lights off except for the one that illuminated your hallway. A nice hot shower and a fresh oversized t-shirt and panties was what you needed right now.

Walking to the bedside table, you switched the lamp on before heading into the huge walk-in closet across the room. You took your watch and rings off and placed them in the drawer before tying your hair up and grabbing your fresh clothes. Considering that your room was a master suite, your bathroom was connected which you were grateful for because slowly but surely your body was giving out. Exhaustion was starting to take over as you turned the shower knob all the way to hot. As you waited for the shower to heat up and the steam to overtake the entire room, you took that time to brush your teeth and wash your face. When you could barely see your reflection in the mirror, you stripped out of your clothes and made your way into the walk-in granite based shower. The steam was surrounding you, bordering on suffocating but you loved that feeling. It loosened the tension in your body as the water rained down on you. Rolling your shoulders and cracking all of your bones from head to toe, you took deep breaths as you let your mind wander and relaxation that you so longed for take over. It took you standing there for almost ten minutes before you grabbed the soap and washcloth to finally lather your body and get clean. When you were finished the entire room was mixed with slowly vanishing steam and the smell of vanilla from the soap. Stepping out you quickly dried off, put on some simple Shea Butter lotion, and put your nighttime clothes on. You hated feeling confined so all you slept in was a cotton short-sleeved oversized t-shirt that came down to your mid-thighs and a pair of panties. Modest but airy. Just how you liked it. Tossing the towel over the shower railing, you turned the light out and headed back into the bedroom. The king sized bed was calling your name. Once your head hit the pillow you knew that you were going to be in dreamland in seconds. Reaching the bedside table you turned the light off, slid under the massive covers, and pulled them right up under your chin.

Sleep consumed you within seconds that you didn’t realize how long you had been out until a weight dropped down in the bed next to you. A smirk played across your face as you felt an arm snake around your waist and pull you close.

“Hey baby.” A deep voice ghosted across your ear

“Say that again.” you replied

“Hey baby.” This time a kiss to your temple accompanied that voice

Turning around you came face-to-face with the most beautiful person to ever grace this planet. His eyebrows were thick and drawn in with a drop of hair hanging over his gorgeous eyes and a beautiful smile passing over his face.

“I’ve missed you. When did you get home?” your voice was groggy

You noticed that he was shirtless under the covers and from the fabric that was currently touching your bare legs you could safely assume that he was wearing sweatpants. He smelled heavenly too. Like fresh laundry and cotton. You scooted closer to him and drew in his scent from deep within your chest.

“Sorry that I was out so late. Work was hell today.”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re here now.”

Sitting up, you pushed the covers back and straddled his hips. Sehun’s hands automatically attached themselves to your hips with only a little pressure on them. Bending down you brought your lips together and the moment they touched you felt like your body was on fire. Sehun was such an amazing lover. All his actions were sensual but aggressive. Just like now. His hand was lightly cupping your cheek but his tongue was swirling around in your mouth with nips on your bottom lip every few seconds. When you came up for air Sehun moved from your lips, to sucking on your chin, to licking along your collarbones, before nuzzling on your neck and making hickeys against your currently unmarked skin. You could feel your pulse picking up as you wound your hands into his hair and pushed him closer to your body.

“You taste so good, babe,” he said as he began to make his way down to your clothed nipple.

You let out a sigh as you unconsciously grinded against him. The friction sent shivers down your spine and an airy moan soon escaped through your lips.

“Take this off for me. I want to see you.”

Sehun scooted you both up as you swiftly pulled the shirt over your head and tossed it somewhere across the room. Your nipples perked up as the cool air hit them but it was soon replaced by warm breath and the tip of a tongue. Looking down you met Sehun’s eyes as he sucked and swirled the bud in his mouth. It was so teasingly vulgar that a smirk came across your face. As his mouth continued to play with one nipple, his large hand came up and rubbed the other between his fingers. The stimulation was becoming too much and you weren’t even close to getting started. This was what you enjoyed about being with Sehun so much. He knew how to bring you close to your edge with the simplest things without pushing you over until he was good and damn ready.

You lightly tread your fingers over Sehun’s hard and toned chest. His pecs flexed against your fingertips and he let out a guttural moan against your own chest when you tweaked a nipple in between your delicate fingers.

“S--Sehun." you choked out

His right hand had abandoned your nipple and was now making its way to your lower regions. In one swift motion he pulled the panties down your leg and threw them aside. They were probably ripped in the process but oh well. You could also feel him getting hard underneath you and you were anticipating the moment that he would slide into you and take you all the way to ecstasy. You lightly pushed his head off and he came off your nipple as you got off his hips and grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants. You had a palm over his member and teased it to bring it to semi-hardness. When you were satisfied with your work you took both hands and glided his sweatpants down his long and glorious legs. When they made it to his ankles he did the rest in taking them off and went back to lying down. You scooted his legs apart and made your way between his legs to come right up against his cock which was lightly resting against his stomach. Wrapping both of your hands around his large cock you brought it to a full hardness before licking at the precum. He jerked against your lips and you could feel the throbbing against your hands. Looking into his eyes you kneeled before bending down and taking his entire cock in your mouth. Since he was so large you struggled with getting it all the way in without choking. So, you took the rest in your hands. His hands secured themselves in the messy bun atop your head as you hollowed out your cheeks and began to suck him off. Sehun’s head was thrown back against the wall behind him and he was biting on his lower lip. Probably trying to stop himself from crying out but you wanted to hear him. Needed to hear him. His moans always served to turn you on immensely.

“I want to hear you.” you said with a rough voice

You reached up and tightened a hand around his thigh to bring his attention back to you. His eyes were piercing yours as you went and attached your mouth back to his throbbing cock. You made each of your moves intentionally slow because you wanted to bring him right to the edge like he always did with you. Each slow hollowed suck, each light graze of your teeth, and each hit to the back of your throat was not sloppy despite how messy blowjobs were known to be. Sehun enjoyed it when you slowed things down because it always built up his own sexual tension and the way he released in and on you later was always the best feeling.

Five excruciatingly long minutes later Sehun had enough. He pulled you off of him with a pop and groan and flipped you over with his weight almost crushing you. He was hard against you and it took all your power to not reach out and just ram him inside you without warning. You wanted him so bad. To bring you over the edge time and time again. 

“Enough teasing.” he growled in your ear

You arched up into him as he kissed his way across your sternum and held your hands tightly above your head. You were itching to touch him. Feel him flex against you. His entire existence was fire against you. He consumed you. The way he was so broad it always felt like you were caged around him in times like this. He was beautiful.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You. Always you.” you responded back breathlessly

He smirked at that as he continued to mark his way across your body. He left peppered kisses on your hip bone and he nipped at the tip of your region before he took you in his mouth. You could feel the pull off his lips against your lips and when his tongue entered you, your back arched all the way off the bed. He was a master at this. You came across other men in your time but no one took care of you the way Sehun did. Pushing your hips back down into the bed he still kept his mouth attached to you. You closed your eyes and let the sensations of his mouth overtake you. He had to feel you throbbing against him but he clearly had no intentions of bringing you over the edge. His tongue would reach your sweet spot and retract; your breath hitched every time in anticipation. While his mouth was continuing to make you see stars, his hand had made its way back up to your nipples. Between the pinch of pull of his hand and the suck on your lower lips, your body was on fire. You were so close now. The blood was rushing in your ears. Your vision was going black. 

“S--Sehun please let me come.”

The edge was right there, but completely out of reach as long as he stayed attached to you.

“P--please, baby I need to co--” you were begging now 

The words were lost in the air as you writhed against the bed. Your hands gripped the bedsheets, your eyes rolled in the back of your head, and your mouth hung open as you moaned into the moonlit room. He kept sucking on you as you came down from your high. 

“Mmm--you taste better than the finest wine.” 

He would know because he always drank some of the best wine that this world had to offer.

“Get inside me. NOW!”

“So impatient.” he laughed

Nevertheless, he stroked his hardness as he stared up into your eyes. Through the black dots that were swimming in your vision you could see the hunger oozing across his face. He wanted you just as much as you wanted him. He bent down to kiss you again as his cock ghosted across your regions. You lightly groaned into his mouth. As you occupied with kissing him he slowly slid himself into you. His size always took you by surprise but he filled you up so nicely that you wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Are you okay?” he kissed your forehead as he looked into your eyes tenderly

You just nodded in response. He always gave you time to adjust to him before he did anything else. The fact that he would never mind waiting no matter how much he wanted to ravish your body, made him all the more attractive. 

“You can move now.”

He caressed your cheek as he wrapped you in his arms and penetrated you with slow strokes. After your intense first orgasm, normally Sehun liked to keep that rough pace going and contort your body mindlessly as he rammed into you from every angle. Tonight he slowed it down. You could tell he wanted to feel every inch of you. He would slide over your sweet spot barely touching it but it would send shivers down your spine. Every peck on your lip, every suck on your jawline, and every nuzzle into your chest was soft and sensual. Tonight he was decidedly making love to you.

“Being inside you feels amazing.” he whispered in your ear 

“I wanna come.” was your only response 

“Then come for me, baby.”

Sehun picked up his pace a little but this time he was deliberately going for the one spot that would topple you over. He never got messy though, just more intense and accurate with each snap of his hips. To match his movements you lifted your hips to meet his and together you spilled over into ecstasy. He let out an enormous groan as he spilled inside of you as your toes curled and you arched off the bed once again. This second orgasm wasn’t as intense as the first but it still had you in a fit under him. 

“Turn around.” 

That was a command. Not a statement up for debate.

His breath was hot against your back as you quickly turned around and perked your ass into the air. You could hear him growl from behind you as you felt his tip pushing against you, ready to enter you once again. He placed his large hands on your hips and pulled you flush against him. With a strong snap of his hips he was inside you again. Filling you up, but this time he didn’t give you time to adjust. He just started moving. Most likely trying to chase his own orgasm. 

“Oh god.” you groaned into the pillow

Your eyes were watering, spilling down your cheeks. This was pure bliss. Your breathing was just as erratic as his motions. Grabbing you around the waist he pulled you against his chest and you could feel his heartbeat. He bit down on your neck as he exploded into you again. As he finished coming he reached his hand around your front and rubbed a finger against your clitoris. It didn’t take you a minute before you were coming again. When you both came down from your high, you collapsed against the bed lazily draping yourself over Sehun's chest. He pulled the covers over the both of you and ran his fingers through your hair. He had somehow long taken your hair out of its bun. The soothing feeling of his hands in your head almost lulled you to sleep. His heartbeat against your ear soon matched your own and it was music to the senses.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Always making me feel alive.”

The stress you were feeling from your piles of homework had been washed away and you felt a sense of peace. Sehun always knew how to make your problems disappear even if you never voiced them out loud. No matter how many days went by he was always right there beside you. He may be older and probably wiser than you but he never used that against you. He treated you like his equal and never put you down. Yes, he ran a billion dollar company but that didn’t matter the moment he was around you. He was always going to be Oh Sehun to you. Not the hard-hitting CEO that everyone knew him to be. 

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

With those lasting words you both dozed off whilst snuggled in each other’s warm embrace. Tomorrow would be a new day. A fresh day, and you were ready to handle that head on with Sehun by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any spelling errors lol I quickly edited this one

**Author's Note:**

> None of the these chapters intertwine with one another. Each member will have his own and then my favorite ships will get their own chapters. There's also no particular order I'll go in. Just in who I feel like it at the time. Enjoy!!


End file.
